retimoadventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Guides
'Attributes' There are 4 attributes in the game (class if we could say) going between the following: *'Attack:' Has higher attack rating but lower defense than other attributes. *'Defense: ' In most cases, has the highest HP pool, higher defense but lower attack. *'Recovery:' Slightly higher HP pool, average attack and defense rating *'All-Powerful/Universal:' Average attack and defense rating, usually comes with debuff or healing skills. 'Elements' There are 6 elements which each has their own weaknesses, the following elements are: FIRE -> TREE -> WIND -> WATER -> FIRE DARK <-> LIGHT Each day of the week has it’s own element which are affecting Abyss dungeon, Soul Dungeon, Essence Dungeon and Wanted List / Bunny Troupe Wanted List / Bunny Troupe: Powerful enemies providing ether cards used in evolving, which shall be discussed later in the tutorial. The element for each day are the following: Monday = Fire Tuesday = Water Wednesday = Tree Thursday = Wind Friday = Dark Saturday = Light Sunday = ALL ELEMENT DAY Korea's timeframe may differ from ours which at the same time makes elemental days vary for each of us depending on our actual time. Game Server Time Clock 'Heroes' A hero’s rarity will vary from different ★(star) level between 1-6 stars each having stronger base stats than their lower levels. You maybe level up a hero up to level 30 by using other heroes as fodders or using “Soul Units” acquired through the Soul dungeon. Using the same element as fodder will provide x2 exp (thus making a good idea to farm the right Soul + element to quickly level up). When a hero reaches level 30, he may be “Awakened” by consuming the same hero, allowing him to level up to an additional 2 level to a maximum of 5 times (Lv. 40 max). You may also “Enhance” your hero when using Enhancing crystals found throughout the story mode on several floors, allowing you to become even more powerful up to a maximum of +5. 'Equipments' Equipments are of course acquired through the Equip mode/dungeon. There are also several rarity for equipments between 1 – 6 ★ rating where the higher rating provides higher base stats on either attack or defense. You also use equipment as fodder to level up your equipped gears up to a maximum level 20. For each 2 levels a bonus stats varying from HP bonus, attack, defense, speed or crit will be added to the ring or earring. You may also use gems to re-roll said additional bonus if you do not like them. *When evolving your hero, your equipment will be destroyed. 'Evolving' Once a hero reaches level 30 and is enhanced to +5, he may now evolve to a higher ★ hero. To be able to evolve you are also required to use an additional numbers of heroes equal to the star rating of your hero which are also the same star rating. Ex: if you wish to evolve a 5★ hero into a 6★, you will require your maxed 5★ hero + 5 more heroes (not required to be leveled up) that are also 5★ in rarity. There are two options as to evolving: Regular evolve: *Will provide a random hero from the next ★ rarity level. The Attribute and element is also random upon evolving. Ether evolve: *Acquired through bunny troupe/Wanted or PvP rewards. You will require the same amount of Ether cards as the rarity of your hero and same element. Ether evolving will provide you the same attribute and element as the hero being evolved for the next level. Example: A 4★ Fire Tanker will ether evolve between the choices shown for a 5★ Fire Tanker. http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/673/Yxr3Z2.jpg Note: Evolving will erase all equipments and skills that has been added and leveled up. 'Skill Sharing' Upon leveling up a skill to a certain level, you will be able to skill share with other heroes from your inventory. The skill's level required to do so will vary depending on the unit's rarity that you will sacrifice. Skill sharing is a great aspect of the game allowing your hero become more powerful by using the selected skill of another hero that will be consumed. This doesn’t give you an actual additional skill to use manually. It becomes part your actual hero’s skill itself that you’ve used the skill share on. You may also only level up you skills up to the same level you hero is at. Let’s take as example a level 30 Fire Spy’s skill Weak Spot Aim: http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/901/4Fkmwc.jpg As you can see, the skill has been maxed up to his current level, as for the skill sharing, the skill used is the skill of a 3* hero for additional damage. You may notice the blue exclamation bubble with a 25% in the box. This determines the cast rate of that skill in battle when you use Weak Spot Aim. The closer the hero’s ★ rarity is to your own hero, the higher the cast rate will become. For say you could use Water timekeeper’s Point and Shoot skill: http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/538/hDW7gK.jpg As the rarity of the hero is of equal value to a 6★, the cast rate will become 100% making it a deadly attack combine with the current skill. Now this is all different as to regards to AoE (area of effect) skills. They cannot become 100% cast rate, you will always be limited to 50% (would be way overpowered otherwise) 'Battle Formation' In your main screen, you may switch your heroes’ battle formation between Attack and Defense by simply tapping the red Atk or blue Def icon. You may also switch them during battle by tapping on your hero’s image icon. Battle formation will provide either an attack or defense buff depend on the formation of your team. You may get up to 40% buff if you put all the team on the same formation as we may see in the following images. http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/673/yaLi3X.jpg http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/540/camhEb.jpg http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/xq90/661/Hw6mvT.jpg The formation may be very beneficial depending on the situation you are facing, either you are taking too much damage and need to defend or want to take out a tanker and go all-out attack. 'Game Modes' There are several games mode/dungeons throughout the game providing different rewards upon completing them. Here are the modes with a brief description of it. Story This pretty much explains itself, you may acquire Heroes, Gold and Enhancing crystal through several floors. Equip As it says and shows, you can farm equipment for your heroes providing them substantial boost in their stats. Or just for fashion going from Old Earring to Pink Diamond Earring F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S! Soul This dungeon will provide treasures giving you Soul units which are used to level up your units. Do note it is greatly suggested to farm the corresponding element of the soul unit to benefit of the x2 exp bonus when leveling up. Essence This dungeon provides essences which are used in summoning other heroes in the summon option. The % ratio of obtaining higher than a 3★ is rather low. Abyss Dungeon Gold rewards and Essences will be provided after clearing a certain number of enemy waves. Giant Guardian The higher level cleared the better reward will be provided at the end of the event. Wanted/Bunny Troupe When cleared, provides scrolls used to obtain certain ★ level of elemental Ether used in ether evolves. 'Skill Tree' On the main screen when you tap on your image icon, you will open the skill tree which has 3 attributes between: Attack, Defense, and Utility. For every level you obtain, you may put 1 point in the skill tree. The choice on what to put will vary on what you would like to focus on with your current team setup. Are you going for full defense? More healing? Maybe all-out offense? You may even decide to go with the the utility to provide more gold and lower cooldown on your skills during battle. There are currently no meta on what skill tree is currently better. 'Friends' On the top menu next to the achievements you will see small little fruits which is the social icon. From there you will have access to your friend’s list, which you can also search for other players. By adding friend you will be able to use their leader during battle when a party member is down or if you have an empty slot. You may also send each other Essences which the element corresponds to your leaders. The first unit to fall is the unit that will be replaced with your friend's hero. If two units fall, the first one that died is the one to be replaced, if you so choose. 'Tips and strategies' A recurring problem of early players is that they want to obtain a 6★ unit too early in the game. And where the issue lies is that when you use a 6★ early, you may not have unlocked the story mode far enough in order to properly gear said 6★ unit, making it a very weak hero to use in battle crippling you. A 6★ hero should be used when you are at high end floors when you've unlocked 6★ enhancers and 5★ equipment. A list of heroes will be provided, and are recommended to be used in early game which can last you a good while until higher floors. The reason to why you should use lower rarity hero is due to the accessibility of making them Lv. 40, making them strong, dependable units. Let's view for a moment the difference between a fully upgraded Lv. 40 2★ hero vs a Lv. 30 5★ (the reason that it isn't with a Lv. 40 5★ is due to the difficulty of making them Lv. 40). So we have the following Lv. 40 2★ Fire maid +5. http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/640x480q90/538/19gwOW.jpg Then we have our Lv. 30 5★ Fire Crossbowman +5 http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/640x480q90/661/xP1Hk2.jpg We can see that in term of attack and defense, Fire Maid comes on front, whereas HP-wise, the Fire Crossbowman pulls over. So the main question is, would be, would the outcome of having a higher HP pool be better? At lower floor level it shouldn't have too much impact, considering enemies do no hit hard enough. Having units that can 1 shot enemies or at least almost kill them benefits more when starting as having a unit advantage in battle plays a crucial role in the outcome of the fight. Of course equipment may play an important role on which hero is better to use since a 5★ unit can have 3 equipment compared to a 2★ who only has 2. Here are the following units that are suggested to focus on for the time being until you get better heroes to replace them. Switch your team at your discretion and have fun mixing other units see if you like it better http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/640x480q90/905/ZjcVYm.jpg http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/640x480q90/901/c7g3Pi.jpg http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/640x480q90/540/bE4KOM.jpg http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/640x480q90/538/HYadjf.jpg Here is where you may obtain the above heroes: *Fire Explorer: Chapter 3, Floor 13. *Water Racing Girl: Chapter 4, Floor 20. *Tree Naturalist: Chapter 7, Floor 36. *Wind Otaku: Chapter 7, Floor 39. You may also farm 2★ enhancer crystals on Chapter 3, Floor 15. You are not restricted to only the options suggested as other 2★ heroes may be viable such as Olive or Mint, even 3★ or 4★ units are better if you’re able to get them to Lv. 40. The main difference is that this suggestion is more accessible to everyone since they can be farmed directly in story mode. 'Jewels' Jewels have multiple uses in the game. They can be used in summoning either single units by using 30 jewels which will provide a random unit between 3-6★ which the higher rarity having lower chances of being pulled out. Alternately, you have the option to summon 5 at a time by using 150 jewels, which will guarantee at least 1 4-6★ unit. Jewels may also be used to purchase gold, DP keys, Skip tickets or even refill your Battle Points for PvP and Skill Points for leveling up unit skills. There are times that we can debate the usage of jewels. For new players wanting to test their luck to get higher ★ units, that choice is entirely yours but keep in mind that even if get say a 5-6★ hero. You may still be too early in the game to even properly level up and gear said hero, making lower units a better choice to use considering you might be able to farm mats earlier for them, not to mention easier time to skill share. In this case getting refills on DP keys and Skip tickets would be more beneficial in order to quickly farm either Soul, Essences, Enhancing crystal or other farmable heroes to set up a decent team in a rather quick amount of time. Again, the usage of jewels is entirely situational and up to your discretion. View the original source here: Thread:2409